1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing two pairs of opposed jaws that draw a web of material and seal the web, the jaws are cantilevered on support plates and have electromagnetic pressure assist while sealing the web.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In the field of packaging articles such as snack foods, a web of material is removed from a roll, passed around a forming collar and a tube former. The product is passed down through the tube former and into the web of material formed into a tube. A pair of jaws positioned below the tube former seal the web to form the bag. An illustration of such a device is shown in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,109.
In some bagmakers of the type described, the jaws are not only opened and closed to seal the web, but are also driven vertically to contact the web and draw the web downwardly to form the bag. A device of this type is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,154.